clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cola Wine
Cola Wine is a soft drink made out of grapes and Kola Nuts and with added caffeine to make a tasty drink. It is extremely popular in Antarctica. The Ninja Archipelago is the primary producer for the drink, with there being several regions. Champagne Coke is the most famous varient, produced in the Champagne coke region of Frankterre. Liguria, Goveruà, Snowzerland and the Viking Empire is also famous for it's cola wine. There has been controversial on it's consumption; some claim that there is too much caffeine in the products causing hyperactivity. The owners of the cokeyards claim that the caffeine makes the drink nicer and that the consumption of the drink must be moderated. History The drink Cola Wine has been around ever since the Kinship Tribes. It was really popular, and has been loved by both the commoner and noble. The Penguin Empire was when the Cola Wine's popularity reached it's peak and stayed there for eternity. The Penguin Empire established Kola Nut and Grape Farms to produce Cola Wine in the places of Gol (modern Frankterre), Liguria, and Goverua, which where known for being the core areas of Cola Wine. Even today Cola Wine is still highly popular and are a main competiton to Cream Soda. However, unlike Cream Soda or Root Beer, which are common pub drinks, Cola Wine is usually relegated to drinking at igloos and dinner parties. Nevertheless, Cola Wine is immensely popular. Vintages Uses Packaging Storage Production and Distribution Cola Wine is mostly made by independent "cokeyards" rather then multinational brewers for cheap Cream Sodas or Root Beer. Some notable multinational brewers may include Orbit Wines. Cola Wine is usually made in the Ninja Archipelago, the Viking Empire and the Antarctica Peninsula. However, New North Etana and Warmslates recently have seen there own wave of cokeyards. In Cola Wine producing countries it is divided into cola wine regions, consisting of cokeyards which often produce the same type of Cola Wine. The Champagne region in Frankterre is famous for producing Champagne Cola, a carbonated version of the drink. Sometimes the Cola Wine is sold at a domestic market, such as Snoss Cola Wine. However some countries often export it abroad. Currently the top three wine exorting nations are Frankterre at the top, Liguria second and Goveruà third. New North Etana, Warmslates, the Viking Empire and the Antarctica Peninsula are not far off. TerraMount, Alemania and Finestade Land are also major Cola Wine supergiants in exporting the drink. Health Effects Although drinking too much may cause hyperactivity, drinking it moderately has been proven to be healthily beneficial. Controversy Recipe There are many types of Cola Wine from Desert Cola to Apple Cola. This is how to make a basic one using primarily Kola Nuts. You will need: *A cokeyard. * Grapes. Lots and lots of grapes. * Kola Nuts. Lots and lots of Kola Nuts. * Caffeine. * A giant juicer. * A giant mixer. * A special Cola Wine nutcracker. ----- 1. Harvest your grapes and Kola Nuts. 2. Place your grapes into the giant juicer. It'll automatically crush it until you end up with grape juice. 3. Now put your Kola Nuts into a Cola Wine nutcracker. It'll crush it and also automatically absorb the hemical_composition chemical contents into a liquid. 4. The liquidfied Kola Nut and the grape juice needs to be mixed now. Add the liquad contents of the Kola Nut into the mixer with the grapejuice and let it mix. 5. Leave in the mixer until it ferments. Fermentation can take from the shortest to the longest time. Fermentation happens when it no longer tastes of grapejuice but a new taste. 6. When your Cola Wine is finished take it out. Taste it and be proud of your work. Package it into the wine bottles. Remember to add labels to it stating the type of wine, it's wine region etc etc etc. You may export it to supermarkets or wine sellers who will happily sell it. Or you can drink it (but don't drink too many bottles or you go all hyperactive!) ---- Trivia *Wine Cola is the third most popular soft drink, behind Cream Soda and Root Beer. *It is a parody of Wine. See Also *Champagne Coke, a carbonated sparkling Cola Wine. It is the most famous variant of wine. It is produced in the Champagne cola wine region of Frankterre. *Root Beer, another popular drink, made by brewers even before civilisation. *Cream Soda, the drink made by Rockhopper. *Wine, the real life drink.